Should've Been There
by ladybug18706
Summary: What if Maria lived with Hank, everyone got along, and the candy couple were out of luck?


Quick Summary...What if Maria lived with Hank, everyone got along, and thecandy couple were out of luck?

AN:Hey guys this is my first posting on here, and my first fic all together. I originally posted at Alienblast (still available there).

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, I take no credit , I make no money. However sweet that would be...

Maria Deluca began to cower when she heard the sound of heavy boots walking through the trailer.

"Maria!" came a drunken slur.

"Go Away Hank." she said

"Don't talk back to me girl" With that he smacked her off her bed. She didn't dare make a sound. "What's the matter? That hurt? huh girl?"

"No shit." kick in the stomach.She coughed. "What was that for?" She gasped out.

"Shut up."

"I didn't- " he hit her with the vase on her dresser. Maria saw the vase coming and before she could react she saw black.

Next Day

School

Liz and Alex are talking to the aliens when Max brings up a very good point.

"Where's Maria?" Max asked truly curious.

"Dunno, she said she'd be here" Liz said looking around.

"Maybe she just didn't want to come!" Michael said exasperatedly. They make such a big deal ovre EVERYTHING! His voise was less harsh than it used to be because he got a new foster home, but he still wasn't thrilled.

"Why don't we go check up on her later if she doesn't show up" Tess suggested.

After school they all pile into the jeep and head over to Maria's. Once at the trailer, Liz points out that Hank's truck isn't there, but she she sees Maria's beat-up Jetta. Liz walks up to the door and knocks with the others right behind her. When no one comes, Liz pushes the door open and walks in followed closely by the group. While inside they find Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes all over the floor. Liz let her eyes roam over the room before landing on a purple lump on the couch.

Maria.

She's got all her bruises covered with a purple sweat outfit while laying on the couch with frozen peas over her face.

"What the hell do you want Liz?" Marai said though slightly slurred due to the damage in her jaw.

"What happened Maria?" Isabel asked. Liz and Alex already had a pretty good idea. Hank. He was a severely abusive drunk but he was all Maria had.

"Out" Maria said in a threatening tone not moving from the couch.

"Maria what happened?" Max said more firmly, but maria refused to talk. Alex and Liz pushed everyone out before Alex spun around and whispered

"You don't have to be alone Maria. Please don't make it that way."

"Good bye Alex." Maria said waving her hand.

Maria woke up later that night to an odd weight on her hips. When she opened her eyes, she saw a sight that would haunt herforever. A Naked Hank. She glanced down at herself. All she had on was a very small white g-string. She began to whimper hoping it would make him leave. Then she noticed something. The more she squirmed the harder he got. Her whimper became a scream when he plunged inside her. She began to cry. This succeeded only in arousing him more.

After about a half an hour of torture later, he got up and began to get dressed. He glanced back at her before walking back to the bed where Maria was crying. He sat on her thighs and began making circles with his tongue up and down her stomach. He proceeded this up and down her torso until he reached her neck. He slid back up to her hips only this time fully dressed and initiated a one-way kiss.

When she didn't reply, he bit down onto her tongue causing her to cry out in pain. He took advantage of this oppurtunity and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled back with an evil grin on his face. Then he leaned close to her ear before whispering,

"You're mine now. No one wants used garbage."

Before she got a chance to answer, she was cut off by a fist coming in contact with her head. Having no energy left, she allowed him to use her as a personal punching bag. So, when the darkness came, she welcomed it with open arms.

When Hank was finished, he stumbled out of the room with a sickening smile on his face.

The next day Maria remained in her unconsounice state. When she failed to show up at school again Liz and Alx decided to go back and check on her.

After an hour of compromising, it was decided the aliens could go, but were to reamain outside until they were called for.

Once inseide, Liz lead the trip to Maria's room nervous butterflies filling her stomach. When she opened the door she got the preview of what her nightmares would look like in her future. There on the bed was her best friend, naked, and covered in blood and bruises. Liz stepped in the room for a better look. Liz visually surveyed Maria but gasped when her eyes drifted down her body.

She saw a large puddle of blood by Maria's opening. She wasn't a doctor, but Liz knew right away that blood wasn't menstrual related. She heard another gasp and spun around to see Alex standing there with what she can imagine was his "oh My God" face. Their eyes met and the same flame flickered in eace others eyes. Dread. Fear. Regret. You name it, it was there.

"Go get Isabel and Tess. ONLY Isabel and Tess." she said her voice breaking but stressing she only wanted the females in there. Her friend had been through enough, at least let her keep her dignity. Alex nodded and walked back through the trailer, opening the door to see all 4 aliens pacing their own trails in the brown grass. Their heads snapped at the sound. He snapped out of his shock induced stupor only long enough to get his job done.

"Isabel, Tess inside please. Max, Michael, please don't fight me on this." Alex said sadly. They and all did what they were told.

Isabel and Tess ran into the trailer stopping only when they got to Maria's room. They looked on the bed breifly only to be blinded instantly by their own tears.

Isabel stepped forward first. "Oh my god, What happened to her Liz?" She said shakily.

"Hank" Liz seethed. She had always hated hime but you do this to her best friend and you've reached beyond the shit list!

"Who's Hank?" asked a scared Tess stepping into the room.

"Her foster father" Liz whispered. The threatening tears were now overspilling in all 3 girls. Isabel walked the rest of the way over to Maria's bed and sat down. She began brushing her hair off of the smaller girl's face but began sobbing. Her and Maria had really begaun to get close,

"I shoulda been there I shoulda protected you" Isabel whispered still sobbing.

"We can heal her" Tess said shakily yet hopefully.

Liz shook her head.

"That bastard's goin' down. She has to be in this condition or they won't believe it."

Isabel picked up her cell phone and began dialling. Once she was sure the ambulance was on it's way, she set down the phone and began to get frantic. "What if she doesn't get better?" and such were said.

Then they heard the sirens. Outside, so did the guys because they too began to get frantic. That was until they realized the sirens were ambulances not cops. That was when fear for themselves changed to fear for their friend. They all saw it pull into the driveway next to the jeep and run into the house. That was about when reality hit them. This was real not some nightmare.

Within minutes, the personnel came back out this time accompanied by an occupied stretcher. On that stretcher was one Maria DeLuca. They then noticed the sheet over her body was all that was covering her frail frame. Following them, were all 3 girls sobbing uncontrollably. ALex too by this point in tears.

"Why didn't she have clothes?" Michael asked blindly. That sent the girls into another round of tears. This was not their story to tell. Max must've picked up on what was wrong because he just nodded. Michael on the other hand did not.

"I'm confused." Max looked at his friend in disbelief. Was Michal really that dumb?

"Michael she was raped." he hissed, thoroughly pissed that he had to explain and even more that it was his best friend that had actually gone through it.

"bu-mu?-huh?" Michael stammered.

"Not the smartest cookie in the jar are we?" Liz asked trying to lighten the mood. After explaining what they knew to the guys, they headed for the hospital. What they didn't expect was an airhead recepitionist.

"Excuse me? Do you know what room Maria DeLuca is in?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Nope" she responded checking her nails after her thorough check of the males standing in front of her.

"Well, do you care to find out?" Alex asked sarcastically, pissed that someone could be so...annoying at a time like this.

"Nopers!" Tess and Isabel were both seething that their almost sister was in the hospital amd this dimwit won't tell them anything. Tess decided it was her turn to take charge.

The little blond pushed through the rest of the group to the point her head was inside the glass windows encasing the receptionist.

"Well listen hear you evil little slut, Someone I love is going through the most dramatic part of her life and you are checking your nails! let me tell you something my lovely! You will get you're little ass moving, find out what room my sister's in and tell me within 20 seconds, or your neck and eyes will be checking out MY nails! Are we clear!" Tess threatened shocking all around her.

The girl gulped and gave them the number off the computer.

When they got to her room they peeked in, but remained at the door at what they saw. There in Maria's room was Maria's social worker, Roswell's preist, the doctor, and the coroner.

The coroner did one more inspection before meeting the eyes of the social worker. The he spoke.

"I'm sorry. She's Gone." He whispered.


End file.
